warforcybertronfandomcom-20200216-history
Brawl
Brawl is a Decepticon serving under Megatron. He loves explosions. He loves to kill them Auto-brats, too. Really, if it involves massive amounts of violence, chances are he'll love it. He also combines with his fellow Combaticons to form as the left leg of Bruticus Maximus. Biography :Voice actor: Nolan North (English) As a member of the Combaticons, Brawl enjoys the destruction he causes on his own, but always looks forward to the devastation caused by uniting into Bruticus. Brawl has the shortest temper out of all the Combaticons. Brawl is rage incarnate. It's not that he doesn't love his job -- he does -- it's just that he has so little control over the destruction he brings to the battlefield. His rage is so great, it's been suggested that when he combines with his fellow Combaticons to form Bruticus Maximus, it's his rage alone that fuels the titan. But fortunately for Brawl, he has no problem with this. War for Cybertron Xbox 360/PS3/PC Version During the final days of the war, Brawl served aboard a Decepticon starship under Megatron, who was seeking the Dark Energon guarded by the neutral Sky Commander Starscream. He was part of the bridge crew, along with Barricade as Megatron laid siege to the orbiting station where Starscream hid the supply of Dark Energon. After Megatron gained entry to the station (by ramming his starship into it, no less), Brawl and Barricade then helped Megatron fight his way into the station, past Starscream's soldiers. Starscream's constant taunting irritated Brawl, to the point he requested permission to rip off Starscream's head. He even said please. The Decepticons eventually reached the supply of Dark Energon and prevented Starscream from destroying it, and as his reward, Brawl was infused with the corrupted Energon's power by Megatron. Later, during the Decepticon assault on the Autobot capital of Iacon, Brawl had the honour of commanding and spearheading the ground attack while Starscream (his head sadly still attached) commanded the aerial forces and Megatron personally led a small strikeforce into the heart of the city. Megatron's team eventually reunited with Brawl and his forces outside the Iacon Vaults, where Autobot leader Zeta Prime had taken refuge. Despite being heavily out-numbered (and being dogpiled by numerous Autobots), Brawl held out until Megatron, Breakdown and Soundwave arrived to assist. Brawl complained about Starscream's refusal to give his ground troops air support, but Megatron wasn't interested in excuses. When even Megatron's Dark Energon powers failed to open the massive doors to the Vaults, the enraged Decepticon ordered a bombing run. Brawl attempted to protest, since the Autobots' anti-aircraft defenses were still active, but Megatron would not be convinced. After the bombing attempt failed miserably, Brawl tactfully suggested they first take the anti-aircraft guns in order to guarantee success. Megatron noted this was 'an excellent suggestion' and commanded him to see to it. The Decepticons successfully disabled the anti-aircraft guns and Brawl once again called down a bombing run, only to be bluntly refused by Starscream. Taking issue with Starscream referring to the bombers as 'his ships', Megatron cut in and ensured the bombing run would take place. However, Brawl and his comrades now had to hold off a massive Autobot counterattack until the bombers arrived. Despite fighting and killing numerous Autobots (including several Heavy Soldiers and Aerialbots), it seemed as though the Decepticons would be overwhelmed by nothing less than the entire Autobot army. Brawl, keeping track of the bombers' progress, started counting down the last few seconds verbally, and the Decepticons watched as the Autobots realized their doom, too late to retreat to safety. Megatron ordered Brawl to hold his position while he led his team to 'discuss' matters with Zeta Prime. Brawl followed his orders to hold his ground to the letter. In fact, while Megatron, Breakdown and Soundwave were being attacked by a huge Autobot, Brawl watched, no doubt confident that his master would be victorious. He probably wasn't too happy when Starscream claimed leadership when Megatron was apparently killed by a huge heavily-armed ship. That was fixed soon enough, though. Brawl then journeyed with Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons to Cybertron's core, watching as Megatron corrupted the core and cowered from falling debris. DS Version Brawl, Megatron, and Dirge captured an Autobot training facility during the waning days of the Great War. He later accompanied Megatron during the capture of Trypticon Space Station - a station which could manufacture Dark Energon. After a field test, the Dark Energon enhanced the Decepticons' stamina and strength. However, the Decepticons had to journey to Cybertron's core to get the fuel to make more Dark Energon. Brawl helped in an all-out assault on Iacon City to find the Omega Key, the key to Cybertron's core - but upon taking it from Zeta Prime, it activated the titanic Autobot Omega Supreme, who quickly decimated the Decepticons. Brawl followed his leader, and defeated Omega Supreme, gaining total supremacy over Cybertron. Later, the Autobots, with their new leader Optimus Prime, came to the Core to flush out the Dark Energon. Brawl had been lying in wait for such an attack, and unleashed his full power upon them. But the Autobots defeated Brawl, and the Decepticon retreated Fall of Cybertron Brawl and Onslaught ambushed and arrested Optimus Prime when the Autobot leader was trying to destroy the Warp Cannons. The two Combaticons brought Optimus before Megatron. Right then, Metroplex came and crushed Megatron. After Megatron's demise, the Combaticons fell under the command of Starscream. The Decepticon combiner team worked together to capture an Autobot tanker full of Energon. Brawl helped Vortex destroy the tanker's defenses. Soon after, the Combaticons merged into Bruticus and boarded the tanker. They managed to take control of the tanker, but not before crash landing it, causing half of the Energon to be lost. This enraged Starscream, who promptly arrested the Combaticons for defying orders. When Megatron was rebuilt, Brawl, along with the rest of his team, was released. He was happy to have his old leader back. When the Decepticons boarded the Ark, the Combaticons transformed into Bruticus and tried to destroy the Ark's engines. Fortunately, Jazz and the Aerialbots were able to stop him. Bruticus was last seen flying off into space. It is unknown whether or not the Combaticons survived. Abilites and Weapons Brawl carries a Neutron Assault Rifle, and has the abilites Dash and Whirlwind. He is a Soldier chassis Category:Decepticon Category:Soldier Category:Combaticon